


Twin Suns: A Reylo Positive Ending

by EnglishAppleTypewriter



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnglishAppleTypewriter/pseuds/EnglishAppleTypewriter
Summary: A fix it to Star Wars: Rise of Skywalker in which Ben Solo lives and Leia's sacrifice means something
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Twin Suns: A Reylo Positive Ending

She was dead. Rey was dead. Ben felt it as he climbed up the hole he had been so unceremoniously thrown into. It almost made him lose his grip, but he couldn’t fall. He couldn’t waiver. He had precious few minutes to get to her before it was too late. Finally his hand gripped the top of the wall. He hoisted himself up with excruciating pain. 

Ben limped over to where she lay, completely lifeless, and pulled her into his arms. He mentally said his final goodbyes. He knew what he had to do. Rey had showed him earlier, but did he have the strength to do it? He was sure he’d be dead by the time she woke. But living in a world without her was pointless. He put his hand to her stomach and closed his eyes. 

It was all of the Jedi that were with him now. They encouraged him. They gave him strength to bring someone back from the dead. He heard their voices, soft at first, but then louder and louder until finally they all stopped, and all he heard was Rey’s heartbeat.

Rey’s hand found his. He opened his eyes in relief. Just one last look at her alive would make it all worth it. “Ben.” All of Rey’s emotions poured into that word. Relief, fear, joy. Hope. 

He looked at her with such intensity, drinking in every single feature, wondering when his last look would be. 

Rey reached a timid hand to his face and ran her thumb along his cheek. It was Ben this time. It really was. Kylo Ren was never coming back. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, carefully at first, but then they sunk into each other in relief that it was finally over.

They pulled away from each other. Ben’s head felt fuzzy. Her fingers were light on his cheek. He cracked a smile, the likes of which he couldn’t remember having for years. It felt good. It felt good to smile. And he didn’t want to go. He didn’t think he had a choice. His grip on the back of her neck slackened and he fell backward. The world went quiet, except for one voice. And it was his mother. “I’m so proud of you Ben.” She said. And he felt her fade away completely. 

Rey’s smile faded from her face. She gripped his hand tightly, willing him to wake up. “Ben?” She whispered. “Ben please.” She buried her face in his chest, listening desperately for a heartbeat. She hadn’t felt him go, but she had felt something go. Something she couldn’t quite define. 

He gasped. Opening his eyes. “Rey.” His voice was so quiet it was barely a whisper. 

“Oh thank the stars.” She whispered, planting a light kiss on his lips. “How? How are you alive?” 

“What,” he chuckled, “Would you rather I was dead?”

“No. I just--I felt you go. Or, not you, but something went.” 

“It was Mom.” Ben smiled again. “Mom gave me the last of her life force. From all the way across the galaxy. She was saving it. I think--” He laughed, his eyes wet with too many emotions that he hadn’t felt for too long. “I think she knew one of us was going to need it.” 

They pressed their foreheads together, reveling in each other’s breaths. The last remains of the fight above died out. It was over. It was well and truly over now. 

“I have to get back to base.” Rey whispered. “Finn and Poe will be worried. They’ll need to know that I’m alive.” Ben nodded, engulfing her in another hug. “Come with me.” 

“I--I can’t.” He pulled away to look at her. “They’re celebrating. I’d make everything worse.” 

“But--” 

“Meet me somewhere.” He said. “Anywhere. Whenever you’re ready.” 

“Where?” She asked. 

Ben thought for a moment, but the answer was obvious. “Tatooine. Where it all started. Meet me there.” 

They walked hand in hand back to their ships and that was where they parted ways. 

Rey flew Luke’s x-wing and followed the fleet home. She could sense that both Finn and Poe were alive, a welcome surprise. She had expected one of them to die. She had practically mourned for them as she showed them all the path to Exegol. And miraculously, they were alive.

A crowd of Resistance fighters, ex-stormtroopers, and brave civilians were hugging, celebrating, kissing, crying. Rey almost wanted to join them, but she had one goal. Where were Finn and Poe? 

She saw them. A wave of relief washed over all three of them and they ran for each other, weaving through all manner of people until they got to each other. 

They hugged as if there would never be hugs again, gripping onto each other for dear life. They smiled and cried into each other’s shoulders. It was over. Thank the stars it was all over. 

. . .

Rey trekked across the desert. She knew where Ben would be. Luke had written of his homeland extensively. All she had to do was find the dome shaped moisture farm. Humble beginnings, just like her scavenging. With her, she carried both Skywalker lightsabers. She had decided that to truly let the past die, they had to bury their dead. 

She saw the building, dome shaped and looking like a sand castle. As she approached it, she saw no sign of Ben. Perhaps she had the wrong house. 

The pathway down to the main area was flooded with sand. Whether or not this was the right house, she was sure that this house was abandoned. Rey took a curved piece of metal, and sat on it, sliding down the hill into the center of the house. She giggled.

“Want some milk?” A deep voice called out. She turned to see Ben wearing a black sweater and a relieved expression. “Figured your journey was long.” 

Rey ran for him, practically knocking him to the ground and kissed him full on the lips. 

There was something different about a kiss when you knew you’d be alive after it, Ben thought. They were both warm with days of life, not just moments of it. When they eventually pulled away from each other, Ben grabbed her waist and pulled her close. He chuckled. “Now. Are those two lightsabers on your belt or are you just happy to see me?” 

Rey lightly slapped his arm. “I thought,” She began hesitantly. “We could give your family a proper burial.” 

“We will.” 

They wrapped the lightsabers in a red cloth, Luke and Leia’s side by side, and tied the bundle together and laid it in the sand. Rey willed it to sink into the sand. They take a moment, and bend their heads in respect, then stood up.

“Are you just going to go back to fighting with a staff?” Ben asked.

“No.” Rey shook her head smiling. “I made a stop along the way actually.” She reached into her bag and pulled out her new saber. With a smirk at Ben, she ignited it, amber colored light shooting out. Then, she ignited the other side, holding back laughter at Ben’s surprise. 

“It suits you.” He remarked. 

“And what are you going to do?” She asked. 

“Well, I figure, I need a good blaster by my side.” He smiled to himself. 

Ben Solo turned to go back inside the house. Rey looked out at the expansive desert. Nothing for miles. It didn’t feel like Jakku, it felt more peaceful. This place was beautiful. 

An old woman passed by, looking at the house and at Rey curiously. “It’s nice to see someone around here. That house has been abandoned for years.” The woman said. “Who are you?” 

“Rey.” She answered. 

The woman squinted, as though the name seemed familiar. “Rey who?” 

Ben came back out of the house to see what was going on. He clasped her hand. They sensed something to their side. 

Luke and Leia and someone that Rey didn’t recognize stood watching over them. Ben knew that it was none other than Anakin Skywalker. And although Ben was the only one who could see him, Han was there too. 

Rey squeezed Ben’s hand. “Rey Skywalker.” Ben smiled with pride.

They walked together towards the hill of the force ghosts. Finn and Poe would be along soon, and they would have to explain everything. 

But for now, it was just the two of them, a home to share, and the setting twin suns.

The End.


End file.
